johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Arkham Knight
Summary Batman: Arkham Knight is the latest installment of the Batman Arkham Asylum series which has new combat features and even driving scenarios. Story It's been 9 months since the events of Batman: Arkham City, and Gotham City has enjoyed peace since the death of Batman's archenemy: The Joker died and the shutting down of Arkham City. On the night of Halloween, a Gotham police officer goes to his usual stop at a diner when a customer was asking him to check on a suspicious customer, only to find that he was sprayed with a kind of toxin that makes him hallucinate. Because of this, the entire city of Gotham was told to evacuate. Then, Batman was called upon to help with the situation. He investigates and discovers that Gotham is now over-run by some kind of military force. Batman must stop this at all costs, soon he'll realize that this is the work of 2 villains: Jonathan "Scarecrow" Crane and a masked person calling himself the "Arkham Knight". Game Modes Regular Game Play the story of this game as well as the Most Wanted side quests New Game Plus Play the regular story with any Batman costume you have downloaded. AR Challenges These Augmented Reality challenges will help you test your skills and even give you a special challenge. Options Change the specifics of the game to your liking in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts This was definitely one of the games that I wanted to play once I got a PS4, and I got the opportunity to play this. Here is my review. Graphics The graphics in this game are very life-like....perhaps *too* life-like as the faces of the character models look almost like real-life people. But the backgrounds and the cityscape look very well done with the lighting on neon signs and even looking at the buildings in the distance also looks very well done. Grade: A Music The soundtrack is like in the other Batman: Arkham Asylum games, it mimics the Batman movies. It also has some music tracks from previous installments of the game series as well. Though, there is a bit of variety in this game's soundtrack. But nothing special if you really wanted to hear something new. Grade: C- Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are definitely more dynamic than they were in the previous installments, though they sound more like in Mortal Kombat R there's even cracking of bones and muscles which sound more dynamic than in Batman: Arkham Origins. The explosions also sound good in this game. The voices are also top-notch in this game. Kevin Conroy returns as the Beloved Dark Knight along with some new voices for Robin, Oracle and even Commissioner Gordon. Grade: B+ Gameplay/Controls The game's bread and butter is here. Of course, the game is just about the same as it was in previous installments and even balanced out the combat and searching styles. There have been some notable changes in combat. Apart from facing enemies who use knives, swords, guns and even riot shields, you'll also have to watch out for enemies who will charge at you to stop your reign of terror on enemies. While trying to take out armed enemies one-by-one, they can actually see you in the vents and gratings and even try to use bombs to hurt you. Batman also wears a special Batsuit where it can allow him to perform something called a "Fear Multi-Takedown" where he can take down multiple enemies at one, thinning out their numbers. But the most distinctive feature in the game is that you can drive around Gotham in Batman's most iconic vehicle: The BatMobile. It can drive fast and can even turn into a mobile tank to face against mechanical enemies and to even drag the BatMobile to hard to reach places and even charge some objects up with electricity. The controls are also quite good, though they aren't without some problems. Yes, the combat and foot movements are very good, but it is the BatMobile's controls that you need to get used to as the button layout is very different from that of some driving games (like Need for Speed) and slight tilting of the control stick is very much demanded if you want the BatMobile to stay on the course you want it to go. Grade: A Replay Value There's a lot of things to do in this game that can get you immersed into the world of Batman. Apart from the main story, there's also a lot of side quests to do (some of them you can't do unless completing a certain point in the main story or have a certain gadget). With DLC, you can also play as other characters (e.g., Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, and even Harley Quinn) there are even Augmented Reality Challenges and even race tracks to test your skills and give you special challenges. The only problem is that most of the extra content is DLC, so this is problematic if you can't afford it all. Grade: B Final Thoughts This last segment of the Batman: Arkham Asylum series turns out to be a very enjoyable games, though it has some disturbing elements (hence why this game is rated M) so it may scare you, but nothing really overly violent or over the top. This game is definitely worth to play. Overall Grade: B+